Fullmetal Alchemist: Wizard Pride
by Kiyosaisei Ichimaru
Summary: That's the thing about the Truth. It has a twisted sense of humor. So after the toll was paid, the one brought along meant to be payment was dumped off somewhere for the Truth's own amusement. Pride!Ed meets Edward. HPxFMA crossover. BBI/Manga universe.


_**Fullmetal Alchemist: Wizard Pride**_

_**Ichi: **_**Welcome! This story should be unique, I think... Just so you know, this Pride is from thirty years after the end of BBI.**

_**Pairings: **_**Mentioned ****EnvyPride!Ed**

_**Summary: **_**That's the thing about the Truth. It has a twisted sense of humor. So after the toll was paid, the one brought along meant to be payment was dumped off somewhere for the Truth's own amusement. Of course, the tiny detail that Pride cannot function properly without Envy's instruction backfires. Now a young and dangerous homunculus is far from his comfort zone, and Hogwarts may very well be in for the most eventful year yet when Envy arrives to retrieve Pride... with the aid of someone no one would have expected.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist!!!! Or the fangame Bluebird's Illusion. Or Harry Potter.**

_**Warnings: **_**Bluebird's Illusion crossover, Pride!Ed, lots and lots of short comments, foul language, Harry Potter crossover**

* * *

_**Chapter One- Arrival of Pride**_

The 'World', the 'Universe', the 'Truth', 'God', 'One', 'All'. The Truth had many names and qualities. One of which was an extremely twisted sense of humor.

A lot of foolish people had called upon The Gate before, both on purpose and on accident. But the one person who stood out the most was that four-time survivor Edward Elric. That arrogant fool had been way too determined. The first time the Truth had let him in The Gate was when the foolish boy attempted the impossible. The Truth had almost felt sorry for the kid. Almost. But then the foolish human came back, trading an arm for his brother's soul to be bound to a suit of armor. The third time, a few years later, the boy had managed to bypass the toll, and hadn't even been there long. Time number four had been to get back his brother's soul. That time some of the time Edward had to live became the toll. Too bad that Edward hadn't included the strength of his body in that bargain.

It was the fifth time that did him in.

Edward was just too injured to handle the transmutation, and when he summoned The Gate, even the Truth was shocked by his condition. The kid only had one thing left to trade by then. In exchange for his soul, Edward wanted Roy Mustang and Alphonse to be healed as much as they could be, even if it was too late to return them to life. It was a high bargain, even for that fool.

Truth didn't know why the little detail that he decided to play with was giving the two 'dead' alchemists back their souls as well. There were plenty of other loopholes besides the spirit just barely still connecting the body to the soul. But perhaps because the Truth admired how determined and unselfish that kid had been with that final bargain, the Truth twisted the deal in Edward's favor. The kid may have been foolish, but he deserved at least one wish be granted.

However, this latest development had the Truth rethinking leaving Edward's body behind instead of taking it as well. Not that there was anything to be done now.

This time the Truth really did feel sorry for the one in front of him. Well, one of them at least. The one clearly created from Edward's body and mind.

'Pride', huh? It was fitting, to some extent. The Truth could tell the homunculus was prideful, despite how much he looked up to some other homunculus (apparently known as Envy... hadn't that one actually been with Edward once? Huh.) Clearly he was just as unique as the one he was created from.

Even if Pride was subconsciously locking away Edward's memories, this could wind up being amusing. A way to honor the one who had brought the Truth so much amusement.

So first the unusually high toll was taken from the crazed alchemist, and then the homunculus was dropped off in a different world to serves as the Truth's new amusement.

* * *

Edward Elric sighed as he rapped on the large wooden door in front of him, viciously cursing Colonel Roy Mustang in his mind while he glared at the too-long blue sleeves of his military jacket. Not only had Mustang ordered him to go on a mission to a magic school of all places, but that over-confident womanizer of a Colonel had ordered Edward to wear his military uniform for this mission. The only 'normal' thing about this mission was that Alphonse was still allowed to come with him.

"Really, what was Colonel Bastard thinking, picking me for this mission?" Edward mumbled to himself while they waited to see if someone was going to answer.

"Brother... It isn't that bad." The large suit of armor next to Edward stated, "We may find a lead here."

"If we find a lead _here_ of all places, I'll be shocked, Alphonse. Anyway, I wouldn't want to attempt any of what they do anyway... they may appear to have no price, but knowing our luck..." Edward sighed, shoulders slumping. He didn't want to think about that. At least, not right now.

Alphonse was experiencing similar thoughts. This magic didn't follow any of the rules. It, quite frankly, scared Edward and Alphonse, even if they refused to show that to anyone.

While they were thinking about how strange magic was, the door to the huge castle in front of them opened, catching the attention of the two alchemists. They quickly straightened up and looked at the person in front of them. She was a stern-faced woman, and she made both alchemists shiver. Somehow they both got the feeling she was as strict as their teacher, although hopefully not as violent.

"How may I help you Mr...?" The woman asked, leading the two from their straying thoughts.

"Ah, I'm Edward Elric and this is my brother, Alphonse Elric. I was sent to teach alchemy here, Ms..?" Edward asked, trying to be as polite as possible.

The woman seemed surprised by this statement, and she took notice of the accent of the small blond. It sounded mostly German, although there was a hint of an eastern accent (Japanese, maybe?) and just a small trace of an American accent as well. "I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. I teach transfiguration here at Hogwarts." She paused, looking over the two again, "Excuse me, Mr. Elric, but how old are you?"

Edward inwardly sighed. He had seen that coming from a mile away. "I am seventeen, Professor, but I assure you that my age has nothing to do with level of skill. I am here because the Fuhrer and my commanding officer believed I was the best for the job."

"That is true." Said a cheerful voice from behind the two, causing all three to jump. Edward and Alphonse swerved around and looked at the one behind them in shock.

"Fuhrer-President Bradley?!" Edward asked in surprise, "Didn't you leave an hour ago?!"

"I did... but it seems the next train isn't until tomorrow! Hahahaha!" The Fuhrer laughed before finally turning serious, "Regardless, Ma'am, these boys are in fact quite skilled. And regardless of age, they are the best for the job, being our strongest!"

McGonagall frowned, but nodded, "Very well then. Come inside; it looks like it will be raining soon and it is nearly time for dinner. Hurry!"

Edward and Alphonse nodded quickly and followed without complaint, much to the amusement of the Fuhrer. The boys never snapped to attention that quickly around him or any other high-ranking military official... Although they had reacted violently to mention of their teacher. Perhaps this woman reminded them of their teacher, then.

Still, as the Fuhrer followed the two alchemists and the transfiguration professor inside, he took note of the moving pictures and the staircases. This was why he had called in the two alchemists. They would be perfect for conveying information about the wizarding society to Father. They would also have little trouble gaining the trust of the others as well.

Entering the Great Hall, Bradley smiled and waved, looking like an interested visitor instead of a leader of a country. He ignored how the two Elrics seemed nervous about his presence as he calmly addressed a wizard with a long white beard who sat at the head of the table, "Hello, you must be Dumbledore, am I correct?"

The man's eyes twinkled, "Indeed I am. You must be Fuhrer-President King Bradley of Amestris, correct?"

"Indeed I am!" Bradley motioned to the two alchemists, "And here we have Major Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, and his younger brother, Alphonse." He motioned to each in turn, "I assure you that there is no one better to teach Alchemy here than Fullmetal."

Edward, who had been looking over the food on the table while at the same time ignoring any and all stares he was earning, turned toward the Fuhrer and Dumbledore at the sound of his second name and title. He saluted the two and then asked the question that was really bothering him, "Fuhrer, sir, are we allowed to eat?"

Dumbledore chuckled and Bradley laughed at the question and Alphonse sighed. It was just like his brother to be thinking about food.

"Forgive me, you must be hungry from your journey. Tuck in!" Dumbledore invited, re-claiming his seat. Bradley and Edward both took a seat shortly after, Edward piling a large amount of food onto his plate and digging in.

"So... this small _child_ is to be the Alchemy instructor?" Asked a man with a large nose and greasy black hair.

Bradley's eye opened and Alphonse quickly grabbed Edward just as he exploded.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HALF-PINT WHO COULD BE MISTAKEN FOR A ONE YEAR OLD BRAT, HUUUUUUH?!?!?!?!"

"Brother! He didn't say that!" Alphonse called as he held back the flailing blond.

Bradley chuckled, "The Fullmetal is no child. You might do well not to forget it."

And that was when it happened. With Bradley and Dumbledore amused by Edward's reaction to the word 'small' while Edward was held back by Alphonse. There was no one to open The Gate. And that was why Edward was so surprised when all of the sudden the area grew white and he found a large set of doors at the end of the table.

"_Well! There seem to be quite a few people here!"_ The Truth grinned, waving his arms around as he spoke, as though surprised, _"I was only expecting the little fool who can't stay away! Then again..."_ The Truth's grin widened as it looked upon Alphonse, _"I know! How about a deal! You aren't going through The Gate, so there's no need for a toll. I'll give you back your little brother's body!"_

Edward was wary, shoving away from the table to face the Truth, noticing that everyone except himself seemed to be frozen in space, "Yeah right. It isn't a deal if you don't get something in return, Truth. What do you want?"

"_How rude! Although you are right. There still is equivalent exchange to think of on our little deal. However, it isn't a toll for reasons I've already told you. Instead, I have something coming through The Gate. All you need do is take care of it until someone comes searching for it. Call it a favor. You get your brother's body back, and I get my source of amusement."_ The grin widened once more, _"What do you say, human?"_

Edward clenched his teeth. He didn't trust the Truth. "...Fine. I accept the deal."

The Truth laughed, _"I knew you would accept that, fool! Very well. Your brother can have his body back... and take my source of amusement as well!"_

Edward watched as The Gate creaked open and another blond was shoved through. Then The Gate and the pure white space faded, leaving Edward back at the table with the new blond.

* * *

Bradley's eye widened at the sight in front of him. Without any sign of anything having happened, the Fullmetal had passed out, the suit of armor had become a very starved and long-haired boy, and a small blond had appeared on the table in front of them all.

And his 'Ultimate Eye' had done nothing to tell him this would happen.

The new blond on the table had his head lowered and stood in a crouch, his face hidden from view by his long sandy-blond hair. Apart from that, he was dressed in the same outfit as Envy's preferred form, save that one of his arm warmers was far longer than Envy's and he had no headband. He was covered in red tattoos that resembled a transmutation circle, carefully avoiding another, separate tattoo on his left shoulder.

An Ouroboros.

This was a shock to Bradley, whom had never seen this homunculus before. It had to be impossible!

And the thought was only amplified when the face was lifted, revealing completely blank, pupil-less golden eyes on an equally blank face.

Before the homunculus sitting on the table had any chance to grab his bearings, Bradley snapped out a question, hand already resting on the hilt of one of his swords.

"Who are you!"

The blond homunculus answered in a soft, halting voice, and Bradley's hand dropped from the sword in his shock. "My... name is... 'Pride'."

* * *

Pride answered the question without really thinking much of it. He had been taught by Envy to introduce himself if his name was asked, and so he did. Otherwise Pride ignored the voice in order to finish grabbing his bearings.

He looked carefully at everyone at the table. A few were holding sticks and were dressed oddly. Pride didn't think much of them. Then there was a naked boy with long brown hair who looked half-starved and a short blond in a military uniform. Looking at those two caused a harsh bolt of pain to run through Pride's mind as he quickly turned his gaze to the last person.

Instantly Pride was off the table and out of striking distance of the swords held by Bradley. He was, however, confused. The situation confused him, of course, but the lack of an attack from Bradley was what really confused the small blond. All of the homunculi left with Father were under commands to bring back the three stray homunculi. Pride being the most important one to retrieve. Therefore, it could not be more clear why Pride was confused.

On top of that, Pride hated Bradley and had since they first met. Well, hate was a strong word to be used to describe Pride's feelings. At most he felt confusion alone. He was curious, and he hated Bradley, and he had his pride, but Pride was not able to comprehend these emotions. He did not understand them, and as such could not show them other than keeping a distance from Bradley, asking too many questions of Envy, and every now and then confirming his name.

He was better than Bradley, his mind insisted. But Pride still kept a distance, however confused he may be. That voice, the one that asked his name, had been Bradley's.

Pride watched as the visible eye of the homunculus narrowed slightly as he responded, no one paying attention to him in favor of taking Edward and the naked boy to the hospital wing.

"How can you claim the name Pride? I know Pride; I spend a good amount of my time with him."

Pride just stared at Bradley, realizing at last Envy was nowhere to be found. He didn't know if he was allowed to answer that question. He didn't know if he was allowed to confront Bradley, speak, or even figure out where he was. Pride was lost without Envy's guidance. The only thing he could do was fulfill the orders Envy had given him concerning what to do if they were separated.

_'Find somewhere to stay, and stay there! Choose someone to latch onto while you're at it. Listen to that person and anyone they tell you to listen to. Or, if someone says they'll take care of you, just do what that person says. But don't say anything to the others if they find you! ...And don't kill anyone. I don't want to clean up your mess if you do.'_

Thinking of those orders, Pride felt his thoughts land on something else... The Gate. He had been in The Gate, and that was obviously how he got here. Then there was that blond in the military uniform... His head had hurt when he looked at the other blond, but he had heard the Truth speaking with the alchemist. The blond had promised the Truth that he would take care of Pride in exchange for his brother's body.

At least now Pride knew who to listen to.

The small blond dashed for the doors, following after the group of startled professors.

He moved after them quickly, but with great caution. The caution was mostly because Bradley was following him, but it was still another of those things Envy had explained too him. _'Keep up your guard around large groups, Pride.'_ Envy had told the blond sin, _'At least unless I say otherwise. You don't know how dangerous they may be, and humans will be unsettled by your lack of emotions. Now, back to the importance of _not_ changing your clothing in the middle of a crowded street...'_

Pride had barely noticed that they had reached the hospital wing, instead running every last thing Envy had taught him through his mind, including the key 'you must kill humans.' That wasn't something Pride did without orders however, and therefore that wasn't a problem. But some Pride still focused on it. After all, it was the only thing that Pride had formed his own opinion on. He was better than humans; he would not stoop to their level. They needed to wrong him.

Pride glanced at Bradley as he walked through the open doors of the hospital wing. Looking at the two passed-out alchemists, the small homunculus once again felt a sharp pain run through his mind, though he refused to let it show. Not in front of Bradley, and certainly not in front of strangers.

_Rule Number One (Pride): Do not show weakness; you are better._

The first rule of pride was that he not show his weakness. Along with the other rules of pride, they formed 'True Pride'. However, that state was difficult to obtain and Pride had yet to fully open it, although it was a surprise that Pride's pride was already strong enough to let him even partially enter a state of True Pride. Then again, with the title of the 'Perfect Sin', maybe it wasn't a surprise.

Not even stone slabs tied to his back would keep him from standing tall.

Pride listened to everything Envy told him. To Pride, Envy's word was law. Much like how to the previous Pride, Father's word was law. In all actuality, Pride was meant to view Father's word as law and listen only to him. But by some twist of fate Pride had latched onto Envy instead. It was odd, actually.

Even the previous Pride had viewed himself as better than Father, and only obeyed him out of fear of loosing his superiority. Pride, however, viewed Envy as being superior. But this wasn't to be confused with humility. That would be completely against Pride's character. No, it was more as if Pride was very attached to Envy. Envy knew more than Pride; he was older and wiser by many centuries, and Envy was Pride's mentor. Envy took care of the child-like, puppyish sin. Envy and Pride had a complicated relationship.

No, Pride's view of Envy as being superior was in no way a sign of humility.

While Pride was stuck in his thoughts, he only just noticed Bradley approaching him. He only snapped out of his thoughts as he dodged a few slashes from Bradley's swords, face still blank. It was lucky that Pride was able to move faster than Bradley's eye could predict his movements.

"You still haven't answered my question. How can you claim the name of 'Pride'?"

Pride stared for a moment, before finally answering. "That... is no... concern of... yours... Wrath." The blond sin was still just as blank as before, despite having answered the question, "And... you do... not have... a... chance... against... me. You... have... as much... a chance... getting... me to... go back... to Father... with you... as... you have... Envy... deciding... wars... are not... amusing."

Bradley watched the small homunculus. That being said, and studying the small blank sin, Bradley did not think he stood much of a chance. Pride had easily dodged all the blows Bradley had tried to make faster than the Ultimate Eye could follow. And aside from that, the odds described by Pride were not something Bradley wished to go up against. Envy deciding wars were not amusing would surly spell the end of the world. After all, Envy was the most ruthless, heartless, and violent of them all. He had started the civil war in Ishbal mostly for his own amusement.

"Very well... I will not try to bring you back," Bradley was dead serious as he eyed the blank homunculus before him, "But I will find out who you are."

Pride ignored the threat, instead turning back to watching where the teachers were talking to the nurse. He tilted his head slightly as the old man with the long white beard motioned to him.

The nurse and all the teachers turned to look at him, and he watched as Bradley walked over. He could hear the voices speaking about what had happened.

"The boy over there claims to be named 'Pride'. I would normally take him back to Amestris, but I believe that it would be best if he remained here, where Fullmetal can keep a watch on him." Bradley shook his head as he looked over the two boys, "Perhaps you can disguise him as a student? He does not appear dangerous."

"That may be the wisest course of action for now, if you believe that leaving him under Major Elric's watch to be for the best." Dumbledore stated.

"Yes. Pride!" Bradley called.

Pride recognized that tone. It was an order. Normally he wouldn't listen to an order from Bradley of all people, but it seemed the only way to stay with the one who had promised the Truth that he would look after Pride. So the young sin just walked over.

"I'll be leaving then; Goodbye."

Pride watched as Bradley left, not actually paying attention as the others left as well. Instead the blond homunculus sat by the bed, waiting for his new caretaker to wake.

**

* * *

**

_**Next time- Pride's Ability**_


End file.
